


Glowing at the Camera

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Matt run an erotica/fetish photography studio. Pete gets Trish (they're not together) a session with them because he thinks she needs to build up her confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing at the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I started blabbing over Twitter about some porn in my head that I was probably never going to write down. Then I wrote the story part leading up to the happy ending. I have since gone back and put in a tiny bit of the porn. If you object to women liking penetrative heterosexual sex, you may want to skip that part of the story.

Andy and Matt run an erotica/fetish photography studio. Pete gets Trish (they're not together) a session with them because he thinks she needs to build up her confidence.

Trish is not happy about it, but Andy's very professional and Matt is very cheerful and good at putting people at ease.

They get her talking about music while Andy snaps some test shots, just to get her used to the camera. Then they get her talking about sex. Then they get her to get herself off in front of the camera. They get her to get herself off a second time while telling them about a fantasy she has:

"We're out to dinner, with Joe and Marie or something. I'm wearing pants, but still he gets his hand down them, and he has two fingers in me. They just think we're holding hands under the table, but we're not. He doesn't let me come.

"We take the bus home and we sit in a row by ourselves, away from everyone else, and he has his fingers in me and we're leaning together, making out a little so no one notices.

"And then we get to his place, and he can't pick me up, but there's a table inside that's just the right height to fuck someone on, and he puts me up on it and fucks me, God, so hard."

Trish falls quiet, still moving the dildo into her, turning up the speed on the vibrator pressed to her clit.

"Yeah," Matt says, "think about that. Think about him fucking you. Think about what his cock feels like inside you. He wants you so fucking much, and he's just slamming into you."

Trish cries out.

"Yeah, like that. He's good at this now, isn't he? Knows just how to fuck you, knows what you like."

Trish bites her lip. Andy snaps a picture and Matt says, "It's okay, baby. You can say it, you can say anything and we won't tell."

Andy and Matt aren't surprised when Trish's mouth opens and Pete's name comes out of it.

Trish is all but sobbing by the time she comes.

Andy snaps a couple more pictures of her lying flushed and sated on the bed.

As soon as she leaves, Andy and Matt lock the door and fuck on the same bed she was getting herself off on. They both agree Pete is an idiot.

*

They're a little alarmed when Trish comes to pick up her photos. She has a knit cap pulled all the way down over her ears and she's wearing jeans that come all the way down over her shoes and at least two layers under her hoodie.

She doesn't want to look, but they tell her she has to because they want to make sure she likes the pictures they liked best.

She gets mesmerized by them, and says, "I don't look like that."

Andy says, "Yes, you do."

Matt says, "We don't do retouching. Part of our thing. Everything there is one hundred percent you."

Their favorite is one of just her face and bare shoulders, cheeks flushed, eyes wide open, when she was biting back Pete's name.

Matt puts his arm around her while she's looking at them and says, "You should give him that one."

Trish shakes her head, but she takes the pictures and thanks them both.

*

Andy and Matt know Pete, so they see him around, at hardcore shows and stuff. Pete bugs them now, every time he sees them, about the photos. Trish won't show them to him, and he wants to see. They tell him their confidentiality agreements mean they can't. (Also, they're not getting in the middle. If Trish doesn't want Pete to see them, that's her choice.)

They go to a more mainstream/less hardcore show that one of their usual models (for their art stuff, not the commissions) is playing. Trish is there with Pete, hidden under the brim of a hat and a sweater. (Andy's pretty sure he's seen that sweater on Pete before.)

Trish's mouth sets into a sharp, unforgiving line when Pete does his usual pestering of Andy and Matt about the photos. "Pete," she snaps, "give it a rest." She storms off into the crowd, and Andy and Matt watch Pete watch her go.

*

Trish calls for an appointment to talk about a possible shoot, which surprises the hell out of Andy and Matt.

"Pete," she says with a grimace, "says I need publicity photos. For my music. I know it's not your thing, but you know how to get me to relax in front of a camera."

They talk a little bit about what she wants, and then tell her they'll think about it and let her know.

They agree to do it, of course.

*

They show up at her rehearsal space and set up some lights and whatnot while Pete argues that she can't have photos behind the drum kit.

"I play the drums," she growls back.

Andy intervenes and has her bring her guitar and come stand under the lights they've set up. Andy and Matt work their magic, just the way they did for the other photo shoot, and she relaxes for them.

They get her to take some pretty typical guitar shots, and then Matt comes over and rubs her shoulders.

"I want you to think about what you want most in this world," he says. "Got it?"

Trish nods.

"Good, now look into the camera with that."

Matt gets out of the way, and the next set are amazing, Trish and her guitar just exuding passion.

To the side, Pete has finally shut up.

"Now," Andy says, "I want you to think about what you told us last time." He gets a couple of shots of Trish blushing.

"Imagine you've got it," Matt says, " _everything_ you want. Everything you told us."

That's the perfect photo, Trish glowing at the camera.

They take some pictures of her with her drums too, now that Pete's stopped protesting and is just watching them work.

*

When Pete and Trish show up to look at the photos, Pete's the one huddled down into a hoodie while Trish is easy and relaxed.

Trish looks them over with a critical eye, but nods at Andy and Matt. "Thanks."

Matt grins. "Bet you like them better than the last set."

Trish laughs. "Yeah."

"Why won't you let me see them?"

Andy and Matt guess this isn't how Pete usually asks, given the way Trish looks at him.

"Pete," she sighs.

"Trish," Pete says back at her. "These are- Teenage boys all over the country are going to jerk off to these." He laughs a little. " _I'm_ going to go home and jerk off to these. And these can't be half as hot as the other set."

Trish's mouth drops open, and she just stares at him.

"What," he says, "you thought I didn't mean it?"

"The one," Trish says to Andy and Matt. "You know."

Matt grins at her while Andy pulls it up and spins the monitor toward Pete.

"Jesus, Trish." Pete actually falls out of his chair and lands at her feet. "Holy fuck, Trish."

Andy wishes he had a camera in his hands so he could capture the look on Pete's face. Matt just keeps grinning at them.

"Hey," Matt says, "you should tell him what you were doing."

Trish turns bright red.

"You really should," Andy says.

"Oh my God," Trish mutters. Then she looks at Pete. "I was, um, trying not to say your name."

Pete twists to look at the monitor again, then bounces to his feet. "Dudes, we're going to have to come back to decide on photos."

"Pete," Trish protests.

"We should leave," Pete says, "unless you want me to fuck you in their studio, because I'm not waiting."

Trish mutters, "Oh my God," again, but she's glowing like she does in the best pictures. "I guess we'll come back."

Andy and Matt grin and say, "Any time you're ready." They lock the doors after Pete and Trish and fuck in the studio. If Pete and Trish aren't going to, they might as well.

"Hey," Matt says, "you think we can get them to fuck on camera for us?"

"Oh, fuck, I hope so," Andy says. "For all we put up with Pete, we should at least get something out of it."


End file.
